Scared
by Prophe-Cass
Summary: In honor of Valentines Day and Shidge. Pidge and Shiro share a bonding moment.


The stars blinked sleepily, signaling that it was night. That it was time to rest. That it was time to head inside after a long day's work.

But, on Olkarion, there was one certain person who didn't take the message seriously. Instead, this certain person sat perched on a balcony, overlooking the quiet city, her legs dangling over the ledge.

But this certain person wasn't stargazing. No, she was thinking. She was thinking about her family. More specifically, her father.

She had forgotten the sound of his laugh, and the way it felt when he hugged her. And, she was so close to forgetting the sound of his voice. Soon she may forget the way his glasses lay across his nose, the way he wore his suit, holding his posture straight. She might forget the way he walked, the way he called out at the end of every day "I'm home!" And all because she hadn't found him yet.

She was also scared. Scared that she would never see him again. Terrified that he wouldn't recognize her. Or, even worse, she wouldn't recognize him. He would walk right past her, and she wouldn't even notice. Frightened that his face would blur in her mind, or that he was dead and that she never would know until she died.

Some footsteps alerted her that someone else had came to join her, and a gentle noise informed her that this newcomer had seated himself beside her.

But she didn't look at him. Would he want to look into her eyes and share her misery? Probably not.

She kept her face tilted away from him, looking down at the beautiful city, with its lights turning off, one every few seconds.

She wondered what the families below were doing; were there any children like her down there? Driven by love for their families, and perhaps some that tried to push their friends away when they wanted to help, just like she did?

"Pidge." Her friend's voice pulled her back to the present, to where she sat. "Look at me."

Pidge had always liked his voice. It reminded her of the strength that soared in every living body, no matter if one were sick, crippled, blind, deaf, or mute. No matter if you were bullied, felt out of place, or believed that yourself was just plain stupid. There was strength in everything, given to them by God.

Maybe that was why Pidge looked at him, not caring if he saw the tears that she never cried, but kept swabbing off her face.

His eyes were kind, like the water at the seashore that ran around one's toes, in a rhythmic, peaceful manner.

"Are you okay?" He asked, studying her features carefully. The lines of worry that crossed her face, the way her jaw sagged. The distant look, but the way she gazed at him hopefully.

Pidge saw his expression as he examined her, and knew trying to hide her thoughts was worthless.

Pidge shook her head sadly, staring at her hands, as if embarrassed that he knew what she was feeling.

"Katie," his voice dropped to a quieter, more kind tone. "What is it?"

"Shiro, I'm so scared!" The metaphor tears became real tears, dripping off of her face within ticks. Pidge couldn't say anything else, she just sat there and sobbed into her hands, turning half away from him.

Shiro tilted his head at her, thinking. He knew he was a brother-figure to her, perhaps more. Wasn't it just a week ago that she had admitted that he was her best friend, as well as her first friend that wasn't technically family?

He reached out his arms to her, and, somehow through her blinding tears, she saw them extend, reaching for her gently. She understood and burrowed herself into them, still sobbing.

Shiro hugged her to him, resting his chin onto her head gently. He understood that at times like this, Pidge didn't need words. She just needed to know that he was here, and that he wouldn't let go.

With that in mind, Shiro turned his focus to the city. It seemed that, as he watched, the last light turned off, sending the night into complete darkness.

At the same time, a distant breeze ruffled his hair.

After a few minutes, Pidge pushed herself away from him, using her left hand to wipe away the last of her tears.

"How are you doing?" Shiro questioned thoughtfully, noticing the bags underneath her eyes. He wondered when she had last slept.

Pidge smiled weakly at him, moping at her eyes one last time. "I'm okay."

They turned to look at the stars, to study them. The stars slowly rotated, blinking and setting off the magnificent light that lit the night sky.

Shiro, in this moment of peace, rested his prosthetic hand on her left hand. Her hand relaxed its nerves, and, in that moment, something passed between them.

It can't be explained in words, but that touch triggered something in both of them. The closest translation one can make is that joy, peace, sorrow, anger, bitterness, love, and fear soared between their fingertips, connecting them. It was like a thick thread tied their emotions to one another's hearts.

Shiro felt her hand begin to move, and he began to lift his own. But all she did was flip her hand over, and use her right hand to push his hand back on.

They didn't look at each other; they didn't need to.

* * *

Author's Note;

Happy (early) Valentines Day!


End file.
